


The Fallen Angel's Demise

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fallen Angel, Graphic Mentions of Blood, Horror, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Tragic Romance, Vampires, Yandere, takes place 1000 years after Eternal Bliss Forever same mansion, tragic, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: In this sweet prison, Yoshiko helplessly struggles against her fate. Escape wasn't an option, for she had already fallen to its curse. Trapped in this prison, Yoshiko watches as Riko devours her. The Fallen Angel had fallen victim to a Vampire and Yoshiko was no exception. Vampire AU





	

Frantically clawing at the chains fastened on her arms Yoshiko desperately pulled at the metal groaning in pain. The scrapes and bruises on her hands bled, droplets of blood spilling on the concrete floor. She continued yanking on the restraints attached to her arms and legs weighed her down.

The sound of metal dropped with a clatter from her hand.

"Ugh…" A pained whimper escaped her lips.

Yoshiko collapsed on the floor desperate to catch her breath. It had been hours she'd been here. The room around her was pitch black. With little or no light she could not see much except the window bars, leaked moonlight in the dungeon. Considering how dark it was outside Yoshiko knew that it had to still be dark outside. She was sitting in the dark feeling the palm of her hand sting.

The door opened at that moment, light escaping from the inner space illuminated Yoshiko's surroundings. Footsteps approached her in the dim lit room. Her gaze wandered to the intruder whose footsteps ceased. The intruder chuckled at her condition.

"It's useless to struggle. Haven't you learned that by now?"

Anger filled Yoshiko's figure.

"Shut up!" Yoshiko spat out the words venomously. "Why am I here? Tell me, what do you plan to do to me? " She thought up of numerous scenarios that made her shiver.

"Hmm...We'll see about that." Yoshiko's chin was raised to meet the person's gaze.

"You're sick." Yoshiko hissed.

"My, you've got a cheeky mouth. I'll teach you to speak only when you're allowed. " Riko tugged the hem of her collar, closing the distance between them.

Yoshiko merely glared in response.

* * *

A mansion in a forest appeared into view. The entire mansion was enclosed in ebony gates. Amidst the estate, a small body of still water formed in a pond.

A girl dipped her feet in the cold water, making sure to observe her surroundings. She saw an individual move toward her.

"You're here again."

The person in front of her chuckled, "Well we promised to meet, didn't we?" The girl was smiling mockingly.

"I didn't expect you to come."

She hit the water with a mighty splash. The surprised expression on the person's face showed she wasn't expecting the girl to tell her that blunt. "Yoshiko, I'll always come for you whenever you call for me."

Yoshiko reddened at the response before she spoke, "I know."

Standing next to the petite figure Yoshiko stared at her long hair when she sat with her. "Maybe you should just live with me if you keep coming here to visit me." Jokingly, she teased Yoshiko.

"What?" Yoshiko stood up abruptly.

"You don't want to?" The dejected look on her face pulled Yoshiko's heart oddly. Her sad expression made Yoshiko panic, fumbling for the right words to say. "It's not like I don't want to. It was just surprising, hearing that from you…"

"I understand." The person stood up alongside Yoshiko.

"Don't worry about it, alright? You don't have to take it seriously. " The wind blew her hair slightly in the breeze. She insisted, speaking in a frail way with a sense of disappointment in her eyes.

"I can't do that! I take everything you say seriously so you don't have to pass it off as a joke. I don't like seeing you sad. Honestly…I wouldn't mind living with you. If it's you I'll be happy. I don't hate the idea of us like that." There was truth in her words and no other answer she could come too.

Gentle hands wrapped around her face, cupping her red cheeks. "I'm happy to hear you say that. Coming from you, I really am happy. I wouldn't have let you go even if you said no." the sharp look piercing her eyes caused a blush to spread across her face.

Yoshiko close's her eyes instinctively.

The person near her hitches her breath for a moment before drawing herself closer to Yoshiko's lips pressing herself against the body of the other girl. Her arms pulled Yoshiko close, locking her in an embrace. The embrace surprise Yoshiko, her eyes widened in amazement. Stepping back a little, a hand slides down her cheek which had previously been caressing her halted on her lips.

"Would you hate it if I took you against your will?"

Yoshiko hesitates before she answers, averting her gaze. The warmth touching her was dauntingly nice.

"No"

"I see." Speaking in a bright tone in sheer contrast to the words themselves, she brought her face close, their breaths mingling.

"Then how about if I steal you away from here? Would you still hate me then? "

"No, I probably won't hate you for doing something like that. What's there to hate about you?" She knew that she didn't hate the person near her, so no doubt was in her voice.

"Yoshiko…" The way her name was addressed and the relieved expression on her face from Yoshiko's answer seemed to have painted the whole picture for her.

"My place is with you, so I'll be with you forever. But…if that happens in the future."

Yoshiko was holding the hand caressing her cheek when a sudden silence filled them. She was about to speak when suddenly-

A hand covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

A smile adores on her face, as she takes Yoshiko by surprise, pulling her towards her chest, and lifting her up, seated in her arms. Yoshiko was cradled in her arms, the glint in her eyes materialized as she stared hungrily at Yoshiko.

She pulled Yoshiko in her arms while she carried her, walking in the direction of the mansion. A mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Then I'll steal you away. I'll take you to a place where we can both be happy."

She placed her fingers on the hand that was now covering her eyesight when she looked back up at the figure before her; Yoshiko felt a wave of nausea take her by surprise.

Yoshiko felt herself succumbing to sleep, right before she blacked out she swore she saw a pair of red eyes watching her.

* * *

When she woke, Yoshiko found herself in a dungeon, metal chains restricting her movement which prevented her from going far. Pulling at the chains wasn't going to do much for her, that she learned now. The door opened right then and she was met with her kidnapper. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was. The realization sank in instantly numbing her senseless.

"You...What's the meaning of this?" her voice came out weaker than she intended too. Here they were exchanging words. But her kidnapper ignored her pleas, approaching her in the dark space. She pulled Yoshiko's wrist with great strength, examining the wound visible on her palm.

"You're hurt." She noticed the cuts bleeding from Yoshiko's hand; both of her hands had the same injury. The red liquid trickled down her skin, dripping on the floor. When she touched it Yoshiko winced at the pain.

"Well, aren't you obvious."

A sigh escapes from the girl.

Yoshiko withdrew her away from her kidnapper. "Come here," footsteps walked closer.

"Stay away! Don't touch me!" The girl flinched at the screaming.

"Well, aren't you the stubborn one? Anyways, let me see your injury." Taking Yoshiko's hand she carefully examined the blood oozing out. She raised her injured hand above her lips and gave an experimental lick. Making sure to take in the red liquid into her mouth and swallow.

The ticklish feeling made Yoshiko bite her lips. She was sensitive to being licked, and she knew it was embarrassing in a situation like this. She wasn't supposed to endure the torture. The palm of her hand stung, as the feeling of foreign sensation burned. A burning sensation in the middle of her chest stirred her nerves.

A moan managed to escape her lips, the sensation was pleasant.

"Ah," A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark, watching the reactions she made. Removing her lips away from her hand, Yoshiko is taken back when she sees the wound healed. There was no pain from her hand and she watches in amazement. Looking down, the wound had been clean, no scars on the pale skin. Leaving no noticeable scar, she breathes out a sigh of relief. For once she is impressed.

But a scowl rapidly returns.

Growling she grabs the person near her by the arm and barked out an order. "Take these off me." She pointed to the metal shackles binding her to the room.

"I can't do that Yoshiko. You know that."

Her eyes fumed in anger. "Like hell! Why can't you, huh?" It doesn't help that her request was denied.

"I just can't. I'm sorry Yoshiko but I have to leave." She stands up, ready to leave. She jumps up and seized the arm that held her a moment ago.

"Don't go...Riko. Don't leave me alone here…" her voice trails off, leaving the unspoken words behind.

_I don't want to be left alone here, by myself_

"Are you perhaps afraid of being abandoned here in the dark?"

Yoshiko says nothing.

Riko looks at her with an astonished expression, as if she couldn't believe what she said. A hand ruffling her hair calms her nervousness, replaced by a simple laugh."You don't have to worry, there are no monsters here or anything. At least I think so."

"Hahaha, very funny. Like you're one to talk, you're not exactly human, are you?"

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know why, but when you drank my blood, your eyes turned red. Then, something about your strength puzzles me. You seem strong for an ordinary human." Recalling the previous events prior to her capture, she remembered a vivid scene. The red eyes piercing her own sent a shiver down her spine.

_There was no way Riko was a…_

"What are you?"

Laughter returns to the amused creature.

"I'm sure by now, you're aware of my true nature. Should I really have to explain? Besides, considering the real nature of my existence, shouldn't the same be said to you? I mean…you're not entirely human, to begin with."

"You mean…you knew?"

"Yes." A nonchalant expression mirrors her face.

Something seemed to stir in the depths of her body, making the situation direr than it was. Somehow, Yoshiko had the sense of what Riko thought she was. But she never anticipated this from her of all people.

"I'm going to enjoy keeping you here."

The choice of word she used was rather unique. "I'm not a pet. You can't decide when to keep me here."

"Actually yes I can. I've always wanted to keep a live pet."

Something definitely snapped in Yoshiko's mind. Reaching out, she yanked Riko's sleeve and pulled her close. If she couldn't escape from here, then the least she could do was try.

A pair of pitch black wings sprouted from her back, encircling Riko in her area. Yoshiko attempted to hit Riko with her wings, but she managed to evade the impending slash of her wings.

"Just like I though. You're an angel, no rather…"

Yoshiko bit her lips, Riko met her gaze.

"A Fallen Angel."

Yoshiko laid her wings on the floor, leaving feathers in their wake. She rested her wings, ready to strike again.

"A Fallen Angel certainly fits your image, it seems appropriate for you." The edges of her mouth start to move as she fought the smile Yoshiko brought out in her. Yoshiko watched her mouth as her lips slowly turned up until she had a big smile on her face.

The moment Riko revealed her true nature, Yoshiko's wings disappeared, leaving behind black feathers.

"My very own Fallen Angel…what a surprise." Riko liked the sound of what she uttered. She picked up a black feather, toying with the soft object in her fingers. There were much more scattered. "It's softer than I thought. Your wings certainly are wonderful. A caged bird is what you are."

"I'm not yours."

Laughter escaped from Riko's throat.

"We'll see about that, soon enough." Riko smiled as she said this. Her smile was so charming; it almost seemed like the smile of a devil.

So gentle, warm, yet beautiful. It was all so fleeting.

Yes, so beautiful that it almost didn't seem to be of this world.. just like the true nature of Riko.

"Come here," her voice was pure and soft.

Riko brushed the strands of her hair away from Yoshiko's neck. Yoshiko grasped the fabric of Riko's shirt, ready for what was about to come next. Being held in her arms was oddly comforting yet strange at the same time. Especially when Riko slumped her head against the side of her neck and-

Bit her skin.

The pain was excruciatingly painful; it felt like her heads were splitting in half. It took her by surprise, Riko's harsh movements. The sharp pain aimed at her, directly.

The room is filled with Yoshiko screaming, as she feels the sharp fangs sinking into her flesh. The more she moved, the deeper Riko's fangs went. Riko was devouring her inside and out, the sharp fangs tore at her skin.

Riko bit harshly as Yoshiko thrashed about. Her arms pinned behind her back.

It hurt so much, Yoshiko though closing her eyes shut. It hurts so much.

_I don't think I can last any longer..._

Yoshiko felt her strength leaving her body. She blacked out from the intense pain. Her body slumped against Riko's, her grip loosened as she finally drank the last drops of blood bleeding out from Yoshiko. Before long, an unconscious Yoshiko falls against her body.

"Looks like I overdid it, my bad, Yoshiko." She knows the girl won't be able to hear her, but she feels happy to say that nonetheless. Looking down, the drops of blood dripping from her lips drooped to the floor coloring the pavement red.

Wiping the stray blood away from her lips she carried Yoshiko's unconscious body in her arms. She at least wanted to savor the taste of her blood when she woke up. Her reactions stirred Riko.

Blood other than humans tasted out of the ordinary. Especially a Fallen Angel's. The sleeping figure reflected in Riko's red eyes made her hungrier by the second. She watched the blood bleeding from Yoshiko's neck and at the puncture marks she made, licking her blood stained lips.

Riko separated Yoshiko from the metal chains.

"The beginning is the end."

Riko observed Yoshiko's sleeping form.

"I want you to look at me when you wake up. Hopefully, I can torture you some more." Riko had more in store for Yoshiko when she woke up. She really enjoyed her screaming. She hoped that she could see more of that. Walking out of the dungeon she smiled.

Riko knew she would.

The Fallen Angel had fallen in her arms, and Riko was going to make sure to savor Yoshiko's taste.


End file.
